Stun Grenade
A Stun Grenade is one of the pieces of Gear that Max can carry with him into a Break-In. It is also possible to collect these from Neutralized Enemies and Floor Safe. When it explodes, a Stun Grenade will cause a certain number of "Stun Points" to anyone standing close to it (up to 3 tiles away), including Max himself. Acquisition menu.]]Grenades are a type of Combat Gear. As such, it is possible to select them in the Gear Selection menu before a Break-In. You can either choose a set of 8 Stun Grenades, occupying one Gear Slot, or take a set of 2 grenades from each type (Stun, Gas and Fragmentation), also occupying one Gear Slot. In addition, as with all other Grenade types, it is possible to collect Stun Grenades from the bodies of dead or neutralized enemies during Combat. The game randomly chooses which type of grenade you get from each body. You will always get exactly 2 grenades from a body, unless you do not have enough room for the type of grenades you picked up. Finally, Floor Safes have a certain chance to yield a set of two Stun Grenades (or any other type of Grenade). Effect When a Stun Grenade explodes, it will inflict a number of Stun Points on each person within its radius of effect. The radius is equal to about 3 tiles (3 lengths of a normal Furniture piece), including both enemy guards as well as Max herself. The closer a person is to the explosion, the more Stun Points they suffer. Stun Points renders the person unable to move or perform any action. Enemy Guards will appear lying on their back, and look exactly as though they were dead. The only visual difference that can tell you they are not dead is that Max will pull out her gun when facing the unconscious enemy, something she won't do if that enemy is actually dead. When Max is affected by a Stun Grenade, she will drop to Crouched Stance. Part of her mini-image shown in the top-left corner of the screen will be covered by a grey box to show that she is stunned. She cannot move, change stance, or perform any action while stunned. Duration Stun Points dissipate over time - usually just a few seconds after inflicted. The rate of dissipation is constant, which means the duration of the stun is proportional to the amount of Stun Points inflicted on the person - the more Stun Points received, the longer it takes to recover. For Max this is visible by watching the grey box over her image in the top-left corner of the screen. It will slowly become smaller and smaller until it disappears, at which point Max can move again. Enemy guards do not show the remaining duration of Stun. It's usually best to kill them before they can get up anyway. Stunning Enemies Once an enemy is stunned, they will appear lying on their backs as if dead. However, they are not dead, and will get up once the duration of the Stun effect dissipates. You can tell the difference between a stunned guard and a dead guard by turning to face them. If the guard is only Stunned, Max will draw her gun on that guard as though he was a threat. Also, the "crosshairs" icon will appear over her image in the top-left corner of the screen, to indicate she is aiming at someone. You may shoot stunned guards the same as active guards. This kills them as normal. It is also possible to walk over a stunned guard's body the same as walking over a dead guard's body. This does not cause a Wound, as you would get if the guard was not stunned. In fact, you'll get the guard's grenades, and the guard's uniform if the alarm isn't active at the time, just as you would from a dead body. Booby Traps and Remote Bombs :Main Articles: Booby Trap, Remote Bomb As with all other grenades, it is possible to use a Stun Grenade as either a Booby Trap or a Remote Bomb by selecting the Stun Grenade (using "F10") and setting it in the right place (using "F9"). Enemies Throwing Stun Grenades Enemies can occasionally throw Stun Grenades when searching for Max (I.E. when the alarm is raised). Most often, they'll do this from outside the room. They open the door to the room, chuck a stun grenade inside, and only then enter the room to finish Max off. A good way to avert this is to stay crouched when the door is opened. This effectively makes Max immune to the Stun Grenade's effects, unless the grenade lands on top of her. Even if it does, she will suffer much fewer Stun Points than she would if standing. Category:Gear